


Solitary

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, For the most part, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kinda, Loneliness, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Sad, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: In which Yugyeom has been feeling tired, ignored, lonely, and left out. He doesn’t know what to do, and his hyungs aren’t really around to help solve the problem until it's obvious.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 347





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> This one if definitely more of a ship-y fic. I wrote it with less platonic feelings in mind, but honestly it can still be read platonic or romantic.

Yugyeom woke up aching and feeling just as tired as he had been when he fell asleep mere hours ago. He sniffed and dug deeper under his covers, his arms stuffed underneath his pillow and his face smushed so only his hair and a slight side profile were visible. 

Yugyeom had been struggling to fall asleep recently, something that was becoming more and more of an issue the longer it went on. If he couldn’t sleep, it meant exhaustion sooner or later. He was beginning to think that he’d hit exhaustion a long time ago, and was now just running on fumes.

It wasn’t just the act of falling asleep that was the problem, though, it was also the sleeping itself. If he did manage to fall asleep, it was never refreshing nor did it give him much energy the following day. To top it off, he was beginning to have nightmares. Though he could never remember them, they always left him with a pounding heart and anxiety shooting through him like bullets. 

Yugyeom’s exhaustion was also the outcome of something else. Not only was he unable to sleep, but he had been feeling a lot more down. He felt like his members were leaving him out of a lot of their activities or daily lives. It wasn’t that they were ignoring him on purpose, but more along the lines of already having plans, the need to work on individual things for their new music, creating the music, and their schedules. 

Dare he say it, or even think it, but Yugyeom was feeling left out, lonely, and ignored. 

Yugyeom shifted in his bed, his eyes fluttering shut again as he began to drift off. He wasn’t fully asleep, but more like a half state where he was half conscious but too tired to do anything about it. 

The door to the bedroom opened and soft footsteps padded over to the bed where Yugyeom lay. 

“Gyeom-ah,” a warm voice said, and after a moment Yugyeom's muddled brain recognized it as Jinyoung. “You should get up soon. We have to leave for rehearsal in about 40 minutes and you still need to eat and get ready.”

Yugyeom made no effort to show he was awake, so Jinyoung gently shook him to try and get him to respond. He managed to turn him so he was laying on his back, and Jinyoung did a double take when he looked at his face.

Yugyeom felt cold hands touch his face, making him flinch. Jinyoung’s fingers caressed underneath his eyes and the younger almost whined at how nice it was to have someone pay attention to him, but he stayed quiet.

“Open your eyes for me,” Jinyoung encouraged, and Yugyeom forced himself to do as his hyung asked. He opened his eyes and regretted it, but he kept them open for Jinyoung.

“Did you sleep at all?” the older asked. The younger man paused for a moment, but slowly shook his head; he really hadn’t. He moved his hand to touch the boys forehead and he sighed. “It feels like you have a low grade fever.” He pulled his hands away from the youngest’s face.

Yugyeom whined, causing Jinyoung to sigh. He wasn’t sure if the whine was caused by the loss of the cool hand on his puffy face, or the fact the Jinyoung wasn’t touching him any more. 

“Oh, kid,” he murmured, “you look exhausted. Stay awake, okay? I’m going to grab Jaebum hyung for a moment.” 

Yugyeom nodded minutely and started at the ceiling to keep himself awake. A few minutes later, Jinyoung returned with their leader in tow.

“He has a low grade fever, but that’s not what I’m worried about,” Jinyoung explained quietly, bringing the older man over to Yugyeom.

JB’s mouth opened slightly in surprise before he sat down on the bed and caressed Yugyeom’s cheek.

“Baby, is something wrong? Why haven’t you been sleeping?” he asked, but Yugyeom just shook his head, which made him groan.

“Listen, I’m going to call manager-nim and tell him that you’re not feeling well and have a fever, okay? If he gives you the day off of practice, and I’m sure he will, you have to rest. We should be back tonight after rehearsal and a couple other things, okay?” JB told him.

“Okay,” Yugyeom croaked, voice rough and filled with exhaustion. He raised a hand weakly to grab onto one of his hyung’s hands, but they had both turned away from him to leave the room. He almost called them back, but he shook his head. They had better things to do then worry about him.

Progressively, over the next half an hour, each member made their way into his room to check on him.

Youngjae slipped in first, alone, smiling brightly. He shuffled his way to the bed and sat down.

“Hi, Yugyeom,” he murmured softly, a gentle smile blessing his face. “I hope you feel better.”

He placed a kiss on Yugyeom’s forehead and the boy almost keened at the unexpected, and severely needed, affection. Youngjae ran a hand along his arm before standing up and exiting the room, leaving a happier Yugyeom behind.

BamBam was next, hugging Yugyeom tightly. The younger clutched at his shirt for a while before he pulled away. When Yugyeom let go, BamBam told him to sleep and feel better before kissing his cheek and bouncing out of the room.

Mark was next, quietly wishing him well. He pushed Yugyeom’s hair out of his face and ran his hands through it gently. He left after a few minutes, telling him to rest. 

Jackson and Jinyoung dropped in at the same time. Jackson hugged him and messed up his already wild hair, telling him to get well soon before he left, leaving Jinyoung alone with Yugyeom.

Jinyoung sat down on the bed, just watching Yugyeom breath deeply, his eyes hardly open. He told Yugyeom to feel better and kissed his forehead gently before leaving the room. 

It left Yugyeom wanting more.

Finally, just before they were supposed to leave, JB walked back into his room to see an almost unconscious boy in bed. He sighed, a small little small adorning his face. 

“I hope you feel better, maknae-ah,” the leader murmured, running his hand through Yugyeom's hair. He pushed it off of his forehead and then gently rubbed his fingers over the dark purple bruises under his eyes. He leaned down and embraced the boy tightly before kissing his cheek and pulling away. “I’ll text you around the middle of the day, just to update you on when we’re thinking we will be done. Call me if you need me, okay?”

Yugyeom hummed softly in response, hand weakly holding on to the wrist of his hyung. 

“Alright, we’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight. Please use this time to rest, I don’t want to see you getting sick.”

“Bye, Hyungie,” Yugyeom slurred, letting go as JB pulled away and stood up.

“Bye, maknae.”

Yugyeom drifted to sleep after that.

——

Yugyeom woke up screaming. He sucked in breaths, shocked and terrified. His heart was racing, but he couldn’t remember anything about the nightmare that woke him up.

Yugyeom sat there, frozen, until his heart rate decreased and his breathing became normal once more. 

He was still exhausted, despite having slept for some time. He turned to check his phone and groaned loudly; it was already past 2pm. He had probably slept at least an additional eight hours and yet, here he was.

Yugyeom managed to untangle himself from the blankets of his bed and wobble his way to the bathroom, hoping a shower would be able to wake him up some more. He was, of course, correct, but he was still sleepy. 

He showered quickly, slipping down to the kitchen to get himself some food. He made himself a packet of instant ramen, since it seemed to be the only thing left in the kitchen. He ate it slowly, and by the time he finished and cleaned up, he’d already been awake for an hour and a half. 

Yugyeom can feel the slow creep of exhaustion, though, how sleeping apparently did nothing for him, and he threw himself back to bed. He flopped back into the mattress, but this time, he could not get to sleep.

Times like these, when Yugyeom would stare at the ceiling for eternity, wishing for sleep and not getting it, made him desperately miss his hyungs.

He wasn’t sure when this had started, maybe they had been planning this for a long time and were all ignoring the fact that he was never around because none of them wanted him around in the first place. The absence of his hyungs from his life was draining him, fast. Then Yugyeom thought ‘no, they’re just busy, just like always, just like I am’, and yet, here he was, once again, completely alone. 

Yugyeom grabbed his phone, eyes widening to see that it was only four; only half an hour had passed since he’d laid down and it had felt like hours. It made him want to cry. When he registered the lack of notifications on his phone, remembering what his leader had said about texting him around noon, he felt something akin to embarrassment bubbling up in his stomach. Of course he would forget, why did Yugyeom think any different?

He wanted to chuck his phone at the wall, just to clear some anger, but he resisted and just plugged his phone in instead. He turned his phone off of silent and set it down, turning away from it and closing his eyes.

It was dark in his room with the help of the blackout curtains. BamBam’s bed was made for once, probably Jinyoung’s doing before he had woken up earlier, and the room was just so quiet.

Yugyeom squeezed his eyes closed, desperate to shut his head up. He wanted to cry, he was becoming more and more tired. Eventually he just went limp, sinking into the sheets quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks out of desperation for some kind of relief. 

The only relief he got was falling asleep again, but with sleep came nightmares, and almost immediately after falling asleep, he was choking on tears. 

——

Jinyoung opened the front door to their apartment and stopped short, making Youngjae reel back so he wouldn’t run into him. It was completely silent, save the soft breathing of the members behind him.

Was Yugyeom still asleep? Usually, on sick days, once the member woke up they would migrate towards the couch so it was easier to get things, and they had the TV, but as Jinyoung shuffled further inside he heard nothing. A small glance into the kitchen showed him a pot sitting out to dry, which hadn’t been there that morning, meaning it had been used after they’d left. Yugyeom must have woken up at some point.

To be fair, it was about eight at night. They had been lucky; their manager told them to go home and check on the youngest. 

“Keep quiet for a minute,” Jinyoung announced. “I’m going to go see if Yugyeom is still asleep.”

He made him way to the bedroom in question and knocked once, waiting a beat before continuing inside. Yugyeom was on his side, facing away from the door. He was half covered by his sheets, torso mostly visible. He was wearing a thin shirt, and as Jinyoung got closer he could see minute little tremors shaking through him; that had Jinyoung worried.

Jinyoung got to the edge of the bed, so he could see Yugyeom’s other side. His face was slightly scrunched up; Jinyoung could see tear tracks on his face from where he must have been crying. That really worried him.

The older man gently shook Yugyeom, which turned him onto his back; he was directly in the middle of the bed. Jinyoung could see how his body was shaking, though he was starting to doubt it was because he was cold. 

Yugyeom’s hands seemed to be slightly crossed over him, like he was trying to protect himself from something. He was mumbling very softly, occasionally shaking his head to say ‘no’. 

Jinyoung figured he was having a nightmare, but he’d never seen Yugyeom have many problems with them before. He wasn’t quite sure how to succeed, but he did what he did with the rest of the boys when they had nightmares and placed his hands onto Yugyeom’s shoulder. With a tight grip, Jinyoung gently shook the boy to wake him up. He stayed asleep, so Jinyoung shook him harder, and still, nothing. One more time, roughly shaking Yugyeom to wake him from his nightmare, and he got it.

Yugyeom shot up in bed, a hoarse shriek leaving his mouth, making Jinyoung stumble back in surprise. He coughed and started crying, desperate to wipe away tears as the door to the room practically slammed open. 

Yugyeom looked up through teary eyes to see Jinyoung, a few steps away, shock clear on his face, and the rest of his members in the door was, mixes of concern and worry plastered to their skin. He would not be able to end the day without explaining what was bothering him.

It was BamBam that moved first, pushing through his hyungs to get to Yugyeom. He kneeled down on the bed and wiped away his best friend’s tears, holding his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong, Gyeomie?” he murmured, and Yugyeom didn’t respond, just whimpered, so BamBam pulled him into a hug.

His loud sobbing broke everyone out of their trance. Jinyoung stepped forwards to sit down on the bed and he began to rub Yugyeom’s back. He felt how he was still trembling.

The rest of the members had come forward, closer to Yugyeom, surrounding him on the side of the bed.

Yugyeom pulled away from BamBam, so the Thai men let him go. He moved around Yugyeom so he could hold his right hand, rubbing soothing little circles on it. JB sat down behind Yugyeom, gently pulling him back so his back touched the leaders chest. He laid his head on Yugyeom’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, hands making little circles on his stomach. 

Immediately, Jackson took BamBam’s place. He climbed onto the bed and held the youngest’s head in his hands. He wiped away the tears that streamed down his face and sighed softly. 

“Won’t you tell us why you’re crying, maknae?” he murmured, lifting Yugyeom’s head to look at him.

Yugyeom just let out a sob and scrunched up his face, shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” he sniffled, clearing trying to stop himself from crying any further. 

“Clearly something is wrong,” Jinyoung said softly, reaching a hand to rub Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Let’s us help.”

Youngjae climbed onto the bed and sat beside BamBam. BamBam moved closer to Yugyeom and began running his hand up and down his arm, so Youngjae clasped their hands together and gave the back of his hand a gentle kiss.

Mark moved around so he was sitting in between JB and Jinyoung, scooting closer so he could wrap his arms around Yugyeom’s arm and Jinyoung could hold his hand.

Jackson touched their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked. “We want to help you feel better.”

Yugyeom was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He hadn’t had one person pay this much attention to him in weeks, and to have all six of them surrounding him and touching him and comforting him was almost too much for him to handle. 

“I… I just had a nightmare,” Yugyeom tried to simplify, wanting only to get out of this conversation. He didn’t want to be in trouble, but he didn’t want to worry his hyungs either.

“Gyeomie, it’s clear that you haven’t been sleeping well,” JB began.

“Is it because of nightmares?” Youngjae cut in, reaching forwards to brush a hand underneath Yugyeom’s eyes. His fingertips rubbed over dark bruises.

“It’s stupid,” Yugyeom argued. “They’re just stupid dreams.”

“No, not dreams,” BamBam muttered. “They aren’t your dreams.”

“Yugyeom, what happens in your nightmares? Anything in particular?” Jinyoung asked.

“I don’t know!” the maknae cried in protest. “I never remember them! They just make me terrified and I wake up screaming and anxious and I want it to stop!” 

The exclamation caught everyone off guard, but JB held the boy tighter and everyone got closer to comfort him.

“That’s okay, Yuggie,” Mark comforted. “But nightmares can mean something in real life is bothering you. Even if you never remember your nightmares, there must be something nothing you. Do you think you could tell us?”

Yugyeom sniffled and brought his hand up to his face to cover it, but Youngjae and Jinyoung still had a hold of him and forced him to put them back down.

“What has got you worked up, maknae-ah?” JB asked gently. 

“What’s wrong?” Jackson murmured.

Yugyeom sniffled. “I just… I… I feel so ignored…” he stopped himself when the rest of the members made sad noises. “It’s not your fault!” he rushed on. “I-I-”

“Shhh,” Mark hummed. “It’s okay to tell us what we’ve done wrong. We’re just sad you feel ignored, baby.”

Yugyeom nodded, finding the courage to continue on.

“I just… with everyone’s busy schedules, I’ve been feeling really lonely, and I just feel left out. Even this morning,” he paused, sniffling, and Jackson reached forwards to wipe away more tears, “even this morning, when you left, I wanted someone to just hold my hand for a couple minutes. I… all of you came to see me, but you left just as fast… I just… it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” JB sighed. 

“We understand, Gyeomie, but you have got to tell us when you feel like this. We don’t want you feeling sad or left out,” Jackson murmured.

“We love you; we want you to be part of everything we do,” Youngjae hummed. “If you feel left out, let us know.”

Yugyeom nodded. “Thank you guys,” he mumbled, wiping away the last of his tears. “After you guys all shower, can we… can we maybe watch a movie and sleep together?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘of course’ immediately responded to his question. 

“How about you go get tucked into Mark’s bed, and pick something you want to watch while we’re in the shower. When we finish showering, we’ll join you, and when all of us are done, we watch the movie you pick,” JB offered. 

Yugyeom nodded shyly. “That sounds nice.” 

Everyone dispersed, but before they left they each gave Yugyeom a small peck on the cheek or forehead. 

JB was the last to stand, uncurling himself from Yugyeom. He gave Yugyeom a little smile before standing up. He bent over and pulled Yugyeom close, lifting him off the bed swiftly. He carried him to Mark’s bed in another room, where said man was already in the shower, and set him down in the middle of the bed. 

Yugyeom picked a show to watch while he waited. The members that had yet to shower and were waiting for one to open up, gathered in the room to watch it with him. When someone was done showering they slipped under the covers to join him.

By the time everyone had showered, Yugyeom was feeling a lot better. He was laying in the middle of the bed with Jinyoung pressed up on his right, a rare occurrence but one he loved, and BamBam on his left. His head was laying in JB’s lap and his leaders hand was running through his hair. Youngjae was on BamBam’s other side, one leg and one arm thrown across his body so he was just touching Yugyeom. Mark and Jackson were each curled around a leg, their heads on Yugyeom’s thighs. They were tracing little patterns into his exposed skin.

Yugyeom was in bliss. He was really enjoying the contact with his members, his family. They began the movie, and one by one they began to fall asleep.

Youngjae fell asleep first, taking BamBam with him shortly after. Mark had fully curled up to Yugyeom’s leg, one hand hugging his thigh and the other holding on to Jackson’s hand; Mark was asleep next, and Jackson faded out soon after.

JB and Jinyoung were left with Yugyeom, both holding him tight. 

“You know we really love you, don’t you?” Jinyoung asked, practically nuzzling Yugyeom’s neck. 

“Yes,” Yugyeom answered shyly, his face flushing a soft red.

JB curled closer, maneuvering around so he was laying down half on top of their maknae. He curled up close, resting his head on the taller boys chest. 

“You ever feel like that again, you tell us,” the leader murmured.

“I will, I promise,” Yugyeom replies, a soft smile gracing his features. “I love you.”

“We love you too, Gyeomie. Now, sleep, baby, so we can pamper you even more in the morning.”

They fell asleep to Yugyeom’s soft laughter, and soon the maknae followed them to the sound of steady breathing.

For once, his dreams were filled with light and happiness.

Later on, in the morning, Yugyeom would wake up fully rested, and smiling.


End file.
